


Daniel of Mayfair and the Weeping Angels

by LadyScale



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Castles, Creepy, Crossover, Gen, Short, Statues, Suspense, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScale/pseuds/LadyScale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Amnesia and Doctor Who drabble.<br/>Originally posted this as a prompt in the Amnesia Kink Meme here: <a href="http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/741.html?thread=580837#t580837">http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/741.html?thread=580837#t580837</a> and then I thought to post it here as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daniel of Mayfair and the Weeping Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesia and Doctor Who drabble.  
> Originally posted this as a prompt in the Amnesia Kink Meme here: <http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/741.html?thread=580837#t580837> and then I thought to post it here as well.

~~~=(@)=~~~

From the window overlooking the courtyard, Daniel watched and pondered the angel statues below. The castle was so much like its owner in its hypocrisy. While housing the twisted horrors he desperately avoids, it tries to cover its festering core with a facade of wholesome intentions and baubles proclaiming benevolence.

Looking away, he rifled through the desk drawers some more to see if he could find something of use. Unfruitful, he moves towards the nearby shelf, taking another fleeting glance towards the courtyard.

But he stopped dead in his tracks. And he looked again.

The statues are gone.

~~~=(@)=~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Danny-boy may not know it yet, but he's pretty much screwed.


End file.
